Happy Birthday Harry
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry James Snape turns nineteen years old and that's when Ron and Hermione gather everyone together to throw him a surprise birthday party. Episode eight in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Party

Everyone was gathered together over Bill and Fleur's house for Johnny's first birthday party. He was officially a year old now. Bill was busy grilling the burgers for them outside while Harry, Ron, and Ginny busily got their band together. That's when suddenly Fleur came outside carrying Johnny inside her arms.

"I just got him up from his nap and he's already been changed so he's good to go." She told her husband before turning to look over at Harry. "Harry can you watch him for a minute while I get the table all set up?" she asked him as Johnny started sucking and drooling all over his knuckle.

"Sure." He told her with a grin before she set her son down in front of him and pulled down his shirt.

"Thanks Harry, I'll be right back." She told him before she quickly turned around and hurried back inside. Harry bent down to Johnny's level and smiled at him.

"Hey Johnny, do you want to go play out in the backyard with me?" Harry questioned him in a high pitched excited tone as the little boy smiled at him and revealed his tiny little baby tooth and the other one that was slowly coming in while continuing to suck on his knuckle. "Well c'mon then, c'mon!" he exclaimed patting his leg before Johnny toddled over to him and he picked him up and hoisted him inside his arms before placing a kiss on his cheek and adjusting his grip.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and put in you in the baby swing." Harry told him carrying him over to the swing set while Johnny let out an excited little squeal. Harry smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Boy, I can't believe that Johnny's a year old already." Bill said shaking his head with disbelief. "Time really flies by so fast. And now Fleur's been pestering me to get him a little puppy or kitten to play with but I still think that he's way too young for that." He said.

"Well if you're trying to decide between those two you should get him a kitten. Cats are a lot easier to take care of dogs." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I sort of agree with you there. Maybe I will get him a kitten and teach him to be gentle with it. I'll get him a puppy when he's old enough and responsible enough to take care of it. By then he might even have some brothers and sisters to share it with." Bill said while he continued cooking the burgers.

 _…_

Harry sat Johnny down inside his highchair and strapped him in before Fleur thanked him and started taking over for him by tying a bib around the baby's neck that had a tiny yellow duck on the front of it. Then she started feeding him sliced up pieces of hamburger meat. "Can you pass the ketchup please?" Harry asked her before she handed the bottle over to him.

"Let's see now if I recall correctly, you're coming up on your nineteenth birthday in a couple of weeks Harry." Fred said while he squirted the ketchup on his burger then grabbed the bottle of mustard.

"Yep. I was born two weeks after Johnny even though we're eighteen years apart." Harry told him before he took a bite of his burger.

"I see, and do you have any special B-Day plans?" Fred asked him but Harry quickly shook his head and made sure he was done chewing and swallowing before he wiped his mouth on his napkin and answered him.

"No not really. I haven't had a birthday party since I've turned seventeen. And now that I'm an adult I don't feel like I need one. I mean I'm happy that I'm alive, but the only thing is that I'm another year older. Nothing too special." He said but Ron just simply stared at him.

"Yeah right, this is coming from a horse champion, dragon champion, rock star, and Sunday school teacher." He told him counting them all on his fingers. "Not to mention that you've managed to stop the darkest wizard of all time on a number of different occasions. I think that's pretty special if you ask me."

"I didn't say that _I_ wasn't special, I just meant my birthday wasn't. It's just another day." Harry told him taking a few more bites of his burger and a sip of his pop before getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked him.

"How many things could I _possibly_ have to do?" he questioned her back as she grinned at him and pointed her finger at him.

"Right, gotcha." She told him before he turned around and walked inside. That's when Ron turned over to look at Hermione.

"You know Hermione, I've been thinking." He began as Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh Lord, here we go." She said as Ron simply shot a quick and angry glare at her before rolling his eyes and turning back to look at Hermione.

"Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe we should throw Harry a birthday party. Like maybe one of those surprise ones." He said.

"Oh Ron, that's an excellent idea. Harry will love it." She told him.

"Are you sure? Cause it didn't seem like he was too thrilled by the idea." Ginny told him with another roll of her eyes.

"No. All he said was that he didn't really consider it a special day to _him_. We have to show him how special he is to us, and I think a surprise party will do just that. That way he can't say no either." Hermione said.

"Alright," Ginny began grinning slightly. "count me in. Maybe I'll even get ahold of The Dragons and see if they can come too." She said.

"But Aaron's still on his honeymoon with Brittany." Hermione told her with a shake of her head.

"I know Hermione but Aaron's one of Harry's coworkers and not to mention that he's a really close friend to all of us. I'm sure that once I call him up and explain the situation he'll be happy to do it." She said.

"Alright that settles it then. This year we're going to throw our best friend Harry Snape one of the best birthday parties that he's ever had in his whole entire life." Hermione said as she exchanged grins with Ron and gave him a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The New Baby

Horses whinnied inside the background as Jessie walked over to the stall in which Harry was cleaning out. "Hullo Harry," she said with a warm and bright smile as Harry turned his head over to look at her and grinned.

"Oh, hey there Jessie." He told her scooping a bit of horse manure inside his wheel barrel.

"Listen, you haven't seen Ginny have you?" she asked him.

"Not since this morning no." he replied.

"Call me crazy but why don't you just snap your fingers and make all of that disappear or something?" she asked him.

"Because life doesn't work like that, I can't snap my fingers for every little thing. Besides, _I_ might not enjoy mucking out stalls but Lightning Bolt sure does. It means that he can go out inside his paddock and enjoy the fresh air." He told her.

"Oh well if you talk to Ginny let her know I'm looking for her will you? You see Buttercup's pregnant and she's about to have the foal." She said.

"Really? Wow, congratulations. And yeah, I'll let her know." He told her with a grin.

"Thanks Harry, see ya." She said before she walked around the corner and disapparated while Harry got back to his work.

 _…._

"So I called Aaron and he agreed to come back early for Harry's party." Ginny said as she sat down on the couch a crossed from Ron and Hermione.

"Really? That's great! Harry will be thrilled to see him!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"What about the other Dragons then?" Ron wondered.

"They're all coming." She told him.

"Great and so is the rest of mine and Harry's family. David and Jessie are also planning to show up." Ron said when suddenly the front door opened and Harry came inside. They all turned their heads over to look up at him.

"Hullo Harry!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly with a wave before brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her while walking into the living room before Ginny quickly leapt to her feet and greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"Oh c'mon Harry, is that anyway to greet your girlfriend of almost three years?" she questioned him as he smiled warmly at her and kissed her back.

"Sorry, guess not. I was just down at the stables and Jessie was looking for you. She told me that one of her horses is about to foal." He told her as Ginny's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Really!? I can't wait to go see her!" she exclaimed as she started walking away but Hermione quickly turned her head and hissed at her.

"Pst!" she whispered while quickly shaking her head at her.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny began as she stopped and cleared her throat. "I mean I would really love to see her and the horses but I can't." she finished as Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Since when have you been too busy to see a baby horse being born?" he asked her.

"Well I sort of kind of promised your father that I would help out around the house and get some things done." She told him which wasn't really a complete lie. "You go ahead and see them without me." She told him.

"Well,.. alright." He agreed slowly and reluctantly. "Are you _sure_ you don't need any help then?" he asked her.

"Yep, I'm sure. Go ahead and have fun." She told him with a nod and a pat on the shoulder as he studied her an extra moment before grabbing his car keys back off the kitchen counter.

"Well alright then, I'll be back in a little bit." He told them before he headed back out the door and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a _close_ one." Ginny said wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah I know, let's get back to work so we can hurry up and finish it before he gets back." Ron told her as she sat back down and they continued their party planning.

 _….._

"Ginny sure was acting really strange today, I can't believe that she didn't want to come see you or the horses." Harry said after he had arrived at Jessie's farm.

"I'm sure she has her reasons and she will as soon as she has the chance." Jessie told him as they entered the barn. "Harry, I want you to say hullo to Buttercup and her new daughter." She said as she led him to one of the stalls. A wide grin stretched a crossed his face as he saw a beautiful white horse with a yellow mane and tail nursing her tiny black and white painted baby.

"She's _beautiful."_ he told her. "What's her name?" he asked her.

"Well, I was going to let Ginny decide, but since she's not here why don't you name her?" Jessie suggested.

"You mean I really get to choose?" he questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jessie told him with a grin as Harry thought about it a few minutes.

"Lily." He said. "Because besides Ginny she was the most beautiful witch that I ever saw." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Alright Lily it is then. That's actually very pretty." She said when suddenly Lily stopped suckling and looked over at them and whinnied before starting to gallop around her stall continuing to snort and whinny. Then she stopped right in front of them.

"Can I pet her? I mean do you think her mother would mind?" Harry wondered.

"No, she's usually pretty good when it comes to things like that." Jessie assured him as he reached down to stroke her fur.

"Hullo there girl, I'm Harry." He whispered softly while she sniffed his hand and started licking it. Harry stifled a laugh while grinning down at her and continuing to pet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A New Houseguest

 _Thanks Scrappy! Have you been keeping up with this whole Harry Snape series? Because it's a lot easier when you go in order._

"You wouldn't believe how beautiful she was." Harry began the next morning at breakfast to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He had told them all about Buttercup's filly and that Jessie had given him permission to name her.

"That was really sweet that you named her after your mother." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I just still can't figure out why you didn't want to come with me. You missed your chance. It's pouring rain today." He told her when suddenly the phone rang and he quickly got up out of his chair to answer it. "Hullo?"

"Hey Harry this is Bill. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. You see Fleur and I are going out today to go look for a kitten and get some other shopping done so I was wondering if you could watch Johnny for us so we won't have to drag him with us everywhere." He said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to watch him for you." Harry told him.

"Thanks Harry you're the best. Maybe you can even take him out somewhere and he could spend the night with you." Bill said.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Harry told him. "Maybe I'll take him to Puff's."

"Alright then I'll bring him over for lunch and then he'll need to take his nap first." Bill said.

"Alright then, see you then." Harry told him before he hung up and turned around to face everyone else. "Bill's bringing Johnny over here to spend the night and he and Fleur decided that they are getting a kitten." He explained.

"Aww! They're so lucky!" Eve exclaimed.

"What are you complaining about? You've got Precious." Harry told her.

"I know and don't get me wrong I love her to death, but she's just not as cute as she was when she was little." She said as Ron just simply looked at her.

"Neither are you." He told her as Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry started getting the house ready for Johnny to arrive.

 _…._

Around lunchtime Bill walked through the fireplace carrying Johnny in one arm and his suitcase in the other. "Thanks again for watching him Harry. I brought his bath toys along because I want him to have a bath tonight. Fleur and I will pick him up again after church tomorrow. So he has his baby dress robes in here as well." He explained.

"Alright then, come here Johnny." Harry said removing the tiny tot out of his arms while Hermione grabbed ahold of his suitcase.

"Well, I think that's everything." Bill said as Harry adjusted his grip while placing his godson close to his hip. "Goodbye Johnny, I love you. Be good for Uncle Harry alright?" he questioned him as he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before he smiled and waved at him. A few moments later the little boy waved back at him.

"Bye-bye Daddy." He said before blowing him a kiss as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all smiled at him and Harry placed a kiss on the top of his head while Bill escaped back inside the fireplace with a green flash of light.

"Aww,.. he is _so_ adorable!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know. Well come on Johnny, it's time to get some food in your little tummy." Harry told him before carrying him into the kitchen while Hermione set his suitcase down on top of the couch. "Hey Hermione can you get out a bib for him while I heat some spaghetti O's up for him?" Harry asked her before setting Johnny down on the ground beside him.

"Sure Harry." Hermione told him as she walked back over to it and unzipped it. That's when suddenly Angel walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. Johnny grinned when he saw her and wagging her tail she started giving him doggie kisses all over his face. Johnny broke it into a fit of giggles and squealed with laughter while Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"You're just the cutest and sweetest little thing, do you know that?" he questioned him before he continued heating up his lunch.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon after Johnny woke up from his nap, Harry changed his diaper and placed him inside his car seat before he drove him to Puff the Magic Dragon's Playground. "Phew!" Ginny exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd never go! But Johnny had to take his nap and I couldn't hurry them out of the house any faster anyway because Harry's already getting suspicious of me spending the weekend with him." She said.

"Why? You're his girlfriend aren't you?" Ron questioned her.

"Yeah but I don't usually spend every waking moment with him. I just want to make sure that we have everything planned before tomorrow though since Harry knows that I'm leaving after church." She told him.

"Well let's see, we have the guest list all sorted out." Hermione began. "And the food. We just have to cook it and bake the cake, go shopping for his presents, rehearse our band, send out the invitations and plan the games." She finished. "And since we don't have to do the cooking until his actual birthday we really don't have too much to do."

"Right, I say we take care of the shopping now then while he's already out of the house." Ron began before he turned to look over at Ginny. "Ginny, why don't you be the one to mail out the invitations?" he suggested. "I'm sure Tobey wouldn't mind if you used Patrick." He told her as she nodded.

"Alright I will, I just need the guest list first." She said as Hermione quickly handed it over to her.

"Here you go. You don't have to mail them to Harry's family because they already know about it." She said.

"Well, duh!" Ginny exclaimed with a roll of her eyes as Ron quickly grabbed his keys off the counter.

"If Harry gets back before we do just tell him that I'm taking Hermione out on a romantic date." He told her as Ginny tried to hold in her laughter.

"It would be much easier telling him that you're out shopping for his birthday presents. He's never going to believe that." She told him.

"Well then make something up! We'll be back as soon as we can." He told her before he and Hermione hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Happy Birthday Harry

Johnny sat inside his car seat on the backseat while Harry drove down the highway trying to see through the pouring rain. Johnny sucked on his pacifier and watched the windshield wipers swaying back and forth when suddenly Harry started wrinkling his nose. "Oh no, don't tell me that you've made another messy." He said quickly hitting his brakes and slowing down as another car passed him before putting his foot back on the gas pedal and squeaking up against it.

"Now is not the time to be doing this buddy." He told him glancing back at him through the rear view mirror before heaving a heavy sigh pulled over to the side of the road and parked it. After throwing off his seatbelt he quickly threw up his hood and climbed out of the car into the pouring rain. "Alright Johnny now please don't decorate the ceiling and my leather seats." He told him while unstrapping him out of his car seat and lying him down on top of the back seat starting to change his diaper.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had just walked through the front door carrying grocery bags full of Harry's gifts. "Is Harry back yet then?" Ron wondered but Ginny just simply shook her head.

"No he just called. Johnny had a diaper emergency so he had to pull over to change it. Johnny wasn't happy about it either, he's got a diaper rash." She told him.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed. I could really care less what my nephew's ass looks like. But this is perfect, it'll give Hermione and I enough time to wrap his gifts. C'mon Hermione let's go." He told her before they turned to go down the hallway and into their bedroom.

 _…_

Harry had had a great time with Johnny. As soon as he got back home he fed him his dinner, gave him a bath, and read him a story before putting him to bed. Then the next morning his parents came and got him from church and told him all about their new kitten named Ellie. She had gotten her name because she was the cutest little grey striped kitten they had ever seen, and her grey color reminded Bill of an elephant. Before they left the parking lot they agreed to let Ginny come over and see her sometime.

The next week flew by and before Harry knew it he was nineteen years old. Today was finally his birthday. However unfortunately for him that morning he had overslept. He quickly got up and showered and got dressed before sitting down for breakfast. "Hey birthday boy, it's not really such a wise idea to be late for work today. You don't want David getting upset with you on your special day." Hermione told him.

"I already told you there's nothing really special about it. The only difference is I'm one year older than I was the day before." He told her.

"Well you still better hurry up and eat, you know how David is when you show up for work later than you're supposed to." She said as he finished chewing his piece of waffle before swallowing it and taking a drink of pumpkin juice before he spoke again.

"Actually he's always been pretty understanding about it. What's going on here? You've never tried to hurry me this much before? I feel like you're trying to get rid of me or something." He told her.

"Oh no of course not, don't be ridiculous! You know how much we love you." She reassured him before she quickly grabbed ahold of his sleeve and pulled him out of his chair. "Now get out." She told him. "I mean leave so you don't have to be later than you already are." She said.

"But_" Harry began before she thrusted his keys inside the palm of his hand.

"Here are your car keys, goodbye Harry." She told him hurriedly as she pushed him towards the door.

"But_" he began again as she opened it for him and pushed him out of it.

"Have a great day, we'll see you later when you get back." She told him quickly closing the door behind him before she leaned her back against it and breathed a sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"Wow, there's no way that he could get suspicious after that." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well c'mon let's hurry up and start baking the cake. We promised Aaron that we'd meet him and Brittany at the airport." She said before she hurried back into the kitchen.

 _…._

"I just don't get it. Hermione was acting really strange this morning. Even for her." Harry told Jessie while they both walked around outside the dragon paddocks throwing recently deceased chickens over the fences for them to eat. "She's never pushed me out of the door like that." He said as Jessie simply just grinned at him.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." She began. "Hey as soon as we're done riding dragons do you want to go riding horses again? Buttercup needs her exercise again after she has just become a new mother." She told him.

"I guess, but what about Lily?" he asked her.

"Oh don't worry she'll be fine. She's big enough to be without her mother for a little period of time now. We just can't be gone too long or she'll start to get hungry." She told him.

"Can she eat any solid food yet?" he wondered.

"She nibbles on grain and oats from time to time but she usually still nurses. She'll still be doing that for months. Pretty soon I'm going to introduce her to hay though." She told him while they continued feeding the dragons together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Party

Ron and Hermione came through the front door and grinned at Ginny. "Hey, we've got somebody who wants to say hullo to you." Ron told her before he stepped aside and allowed Aaron to come in.

"Aaron!" Ginny squealed with excitement as Aaron grinned at her and started to chuckle while she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"It's good to see you too Ginny." He told her as he hugged her back and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Where's Harry?" he asked her before they broke apart and Brittany stepped inside while Hermione shut the door behind them.

"Oh he's not back yet. Jessie's keeping him occupied by riding horses with him." She explained.

"What horses and whose Jessie?" he questioned.

"Long story," Ron began. "anyway, thanks for coming to be a part of this. It really means a lot to us and I know it's going to mean a lot to Harry when he sees you both here." He told him.

"What kind of friend would I be if I missed his birthday party?" Aaron questioned him with a grin. "besides we were going to come back anyway because Brittany has some very important news that she wants to share with you." He said quickly glancing over at his wife.

"I'm pregnant." She told them grinning slightly.

"What!?" Ginny exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief. "Get out of here! When are you due?" she asked her.

"Somewhere around Easter." She replied.

"That's right, I'm going to become a father." Aaron told them with a grin as Ginny quickly embraced Brittany.

"Well congratulations Brittany! I can't _wait_ to have another tiny little baby around here! Do you know whether or not it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" she asked her as Aaron chuckled again.

"We know that it's going to be one of the two." He told her.

"We want to be surprised." Brittany said. "But pretty soon we're going to have our own son or daughter." She told them.

"Well I'm _really_ happy for you." Ginny began. "But I have to say I think it would sort of be neat if it was a boy. That way he could start the next generation of The Dragons." She said.

"Have you picked out any names yet then?" Ron wondered.

"No not yet, we're going to decide on the day that he or she is born." Brittany told him. "But please keep this a secret for now. We're going to surprise everyone else with it at the party." She said.

"Oh don't worry your secret's safe with me." Ginny assured him before she pretended to lock her lips as Aaron grinned at her.

"Good because we have decided to elect you as the godmother." He told her as she quickly unlocked her lips again.

"Really!? I get to be the godmother?" she whispered with a gasp uncertainty and disbelief.

"Sure, Harry's already a godfather so why can't you be a godmother?" he questioned her back as he grinned and nodded at her.

"Thanks." She told him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again.

"You're welcome." He told her.

 _….._

Later on that afternoon Harry and Jessie came back through the front door. "Surprise!" everyone shouted as they entered the living room and Harry gaped his mouth wide open at them.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Ginny cried while she ran over towards him and flung her arms around him smiling up at him.

"You did all of this for _me?_ " Harry questioned her with disbelief as she nodded her head and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Yep you deserve it, we wanted to let you know how much we love you." She told him.

"You didn't have to do that, I already know." He told her smiling warmly at her before they exchanged quick and tender kisses on the lips.

"Aww,.." everyone else chorused before they broke apart.

"That must be why you all have been acting so strange lately." Harry realized as Hermione nodded at him.

"Yep, sorry that I had to hurry you out the door so fast this morning but I didn't want you to smell the cake baking." Hermione explained.

"By the way, I asked The Dragons to come here because we wrote a song for you that we wanted them to perform. It's called Happy Birthday but it's not the traditional one." Ginny explained with a shake of her head. "Besides that we knew that you'd be excited to see them." She said.

"So Harry, would you like to hear it?" Aaron asked him as Harry grinned.

"Sure, I'd love to." He told him.

"Alright Derek's on the drums since you don't know it." Aaron said as everyone took their microphones and started setting up. Ron plugged in his electric guitar and started strumming it gently while Derek got a nice and steady beat going on the drums. Then Aaron started to sing.

"Oh I can't believe it, nineteen years have gone. It seems like just yesterday that you were being born. Your mother held you in your arms and she kissed your little face, she told you how much she loved you and that you had given her God's grace. Well you grew into a little boy, and then you became a man, you've given us the greatest gift of all!" Aaron belted as Ginny and the other Dragons joined in with the chorus.

"You mean the world. You are our friend. With you we know that you'll be there until the end. You are our brother, you've given us hope. You've showed us light, you've showed your love, given to you from the Lord above. Ooh yeah you're kind and warm to every little thing and creature, and so to you on your special day, we sing happy birthday. That's right happy birthday, happy birthday,.. oh happy birthday to you." They sung together as Aaron grinned.

"Happy birthday Harry." He said as everyone burst into cheers and applause while Harry smiled back at him and felt his cheeks turn pink before Rickie turned his head and looked at him.

"You know Aaron maybe we can sing that same song when your child is born." He told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed with pure astonishment and disbelief as Aaron grinned again.

"That's right because Brittany and I are going to have a baby." He said as more cheers and applause erupted.

 **Next Time; A youth potion accidentally turns Harry and his friends back into little kids again.**


End file.
